Guest in Punk Hazard
by Ladyquinte
Summary: Punk Hazard bukanlah tempat paling menyenangkan yang bisa dijadikan pos kerja sebagai sekretaris, terlebih lagi sekretaris ilmuwan semacam Caesar Clown. Tapi Monet bisa menemukan cara-cara untuk mengatasi kebosanannya, terlebih lagi dengan adanya tamu misterius yang datang ke kastil Punk Hazard. Didedikasikan untuk challege United Fandom: 10f/24h. LawxMon. One-shoot.


**Rate**: T

**Disclaimer**: One Piece © Eichirou Oda. _Plot is mine, don't take out without credit.  
_

**Summary**: Punk Hazard bukanlah tempat paling menyenangkan yang bisa dijadikan pos kerja sebagai sekretaris, terlebih lagi sekretaris ilmuwan semacam Caesar Clown. Tapi Monet bisa menemukan cara-cara untuk mengatasi kebosanannya, terlebih lagi dengan adanya tamu misterius yang datang ke kastil Punk Hazard. Didedikasikan untuk challege United Fandom: 10f/24h. LawxMon.  
**A/N**: Yap, ini entry ketiga. Fic ini didedikasikan untuk challege United Fandom ngepost 10 fic dalam sehari. Aku teringat soal Monet, dan... sebagai nostalgia atas almarhumah #plak! Anggaplah sebagai 'lompatan' untuk bisa lebih aktif publish di FOPI lagi ^^. However, happy reading!

* * *

**Guest in Punk Hazard  
**

.

"Monet! Ada penyusup masuk pulau, kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan?"

"Tentu."

"Bagus... aku akan kembali ke labku lagi, jangan ganggu. Mengerti?"

"Ya, aku mengerti."

"Dan siapkan makan malam seperti kemarin, tapi jangan terlalu matang, aku lebih suka daging yang masih setengah mentah."

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi."

"Yaaa..."

.

Hening kemudian. Gadis itu berhenti menulis. Dia mendorong kaca matanya ke dahi, lalu melihat tuannya yang benar-benar sudah pergi. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Caesar Clown, penguasa Punk Hazard itu akan berkutat di laboratoriumnya lagi dan tidak akan keluar sampai waktu makan malam tiba. Berkutat dengan bahan eksperimen hidupnya mungkin. Pasti menyenangkan kalau punya objek hidup yang bisa dipermainkan. Lalu dia?

Tidak kurang dari 3 bulan lalu sejak dia datang ke pulau ini untuk menjadi sekretaris Caesar, tidak banyak hal yang dia lakukan. Dia melaksanakan perintah-perintah Caesar tentu saja, sebagai tangan kanan ilmuwan itu untuk melakukan hal-hal yang Caesar pikir akan menghabiskan waktunya yang berharga di lab jika dia lakukan sendiri. Juga melakukan hal-hal yang manis dengan proyek-proyek Caesar yang melibatkan anak-anak yang kurang beruntung. Anak-anak yang manis... mereka salah satu penghiburannya yang menyenangkan. Karena praktis hanya pada merekalah dia biasa menghabiskan waktunya jika Caesar sibuk di lab seharian, dan tidak terlalu membebaninya dengan banyak tugas.

Anak-anak hasil percobaan yang seperti bom waktu. Berapa lama yang satu bisa bertahan sebelum ada ganti dari yang sudah menghilang? Caesar jelas punya persediaan obyek eksperimen jika obyek-obyeknya gagal. Dan itu menghindarkannya dari perasaan bosan. Meski jika selama ini dia merasa begitu, orang-orang tidak akan pernah tahu karena dia tidak pernah menunjukkannya. Dia selalu tersenyum dan menunjukkan raut wajah senang-dan bersemangat-namun tetap tenang. Seperti yang dia lakukan saat ini.

Monet melihat catatan di tangannya. Dia sudah selesai menulis buku hariannya. Mungkin setelah ini dia akan pergi berkeliling pulau untuk melihat penyusup yang dikatakan Caesar. Karena tidak setiap hari ada penyusup berhasil masuk ke Punk Hazard, meski hal itu bukanlah peristiwa yang sangat-sangat jarang.

Gadis itu mengangguk. Dia menyimpan bukunya di belakang buku-buku yang ada di rak. Caesar Clown tidak tahu apa yang dia tulis, dan mungkin tidak pernah tertarik untuk mencari tahu, tapi dia tidak ingin resiko kalau ilmuwan gila itu membaca catatannya. Lagipula itu bukan buku harian biasa. Boleh dibilang satu catatan pengamatannya pada salah satu objek pulau itu: Caesar Clown sendiri, dan dia pasti tidak senang kalau tahu apa yang dia tulis tentang dirinya.

"Tuan!" Sebuah seruan dan suara langkah kaki setengah lusin manusia berkaki normal (tidak semua manusia normal juga memiliki kaki yang normal di pulau ini, kebanyakan dari mereka memiliki badan setengah hewan, termasuk dirinya) memasuki ruangan. Monet menoleh, melihat orang-orang berpakaian khusus sebagai penangkal gas beracun memasuki ruangan dengan tergesa.

"Caesar sedang sibuk di laboratorium. Kalau ada yang ingin disampaikan, kalian bisa mengatakannya padaku." Monet menjawab dengan tenang, memandang sosok-sosok berseragam itu satu persatu: meski dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah orang-orang itu dari kaca wajah berwarna gelap di baju khusus mereka, dia bisa membaca atmosfer yang dibawa orang-orang itu: Ada perasaan panik, setengah kaget, takut, dan ragu-ragu.

"Nona Monet, baru saja ada penyusup yang memasuki pulau!" lapor salah satu dari orang-orang itu. Monet tersenyum. "Ah, ya. Caesar baru saja memberitahuku soal itu. Aku akan mengurusnya."

"Ta... tapi, orang ini, dia..."

Monet menaikkan alisnya. "Apa dari Marine?"

Sudah ada beberapa kali cerita kapal marine yang sampai di Punk Hazard secara tidak sengaja. Yah, dan ketidaksengajaan yang bisa dibilang kemalangan bagi marine-marine itu. Karena aktivitas Caesar di Punk Hazard harus disembuyikan agar tidak diketahui siapapun, maka saksi yang tidak beruntung itu harus ditiadakan. Entah itu sebagai salah satu bahan ujicoba Caesar, atau sebagai korbannya. Percayalah kalau dua-duanya bukanlah pilihan yang bagus.

"Bukan! Dia itu dari seven... _seven warlords_!" kata seseorang yang lebih tinggi dari yang lain.

Monet mengangkat alisnya sebentar. Shicibukai? Ini jelas bukan hal yang biasa. Apa 'dia' datang berkunjung untuk memastikan kinerja Caesar?

_Mungkin. Siapa lagi Shicibukai yang tahu soal ini kecuaki 'dia'? Tapi, sampai repot-repot begini. Pasti ada hal yang tidak biasa._

Monet tersenyum. Meski punya dugaan kuat, tentu saja dia masih harus bertanya. Orang-orang itu tidak tahu siapa-siapa yang punya urusan dengan bos mereka, Caesar. Akan lebih mudah kalau kejadiannya terus begitu. Tapi kalau begitu... orang-orang yang tahu akan kedatangan shicibukai ini, mungkin sekali harus dibereskan. Sesuai keahliannya, mereka akan menghilang tanpa jejak, seperti biasanya.

"Menarik sekali. Siapa, dan sedang ada di mana Shicibukai ini?"

"Dia, orang gila itu... _Surgeon of death_, Trafalgar Law! Dan dia ada di depan kastil!"

Law? Trafalgar Law?

Monet mengangkat alisnya, terkejut. Tapi dia segera menyunggingkan senyuman biasa. Kejutan yang menyenangkan... mendengar nama itu lagi setelah sekian lama. Tidak, mungkin tidak begitu lama. Dia membaca berita tentang Law beberapa waktu lalu di koran. Tapi kali ini dia akan bertemu _lagi _dengan laki-laki itu. Monet tersenyum senang.

Tidak setiap hari ada penyusup bernasib sangat sial yang masuk ke Punk Hazard. Meskipun begitu hal itu bukanlah hal yang sangat jarang terjadi. Sementara itu seorang Shicibukai datang ke Punk Hazard? Ini benar-benar hal yang sangat jarang terjadi. Tiba-tiba Monet merasa harinya tidak akan lagi membosankan.

"Baiklah, bawa dia masuk. Aku sendiri yang akan menemuinya."

* * *

**Pendek. Itungannya drabble kah? Mungkin. Sudah lama juga enggak bikin yang begini... niatnya mau dibikin oneshoot, apalagi idenya buntu sehabis nulis namanya Law, jadi lebih bagus kalau diudahin aja di situ. Tapi kayaknya (setelah dipikir lagi) ini bisa jadi material yang bagus buat multichap... semoga idenya enggak bener-bener buntu deh ^^ Tapi aku tidak menjanjikan update dalam waktu yang singkat loh ya?  
**

**However, arigatou buat yang udah baca sampai sini ^^  
review please?  
**

**_q**


End file.
